Turnabout is Fair Play
by Angel Taisha
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya proves to his lieutenant that he is not as predictable as she thinks. Just a little fluffy one shot for Valentine's Day!


**A/N: Just a little Valentine's shorty I whipped up! I own nothing, and can we please all imagine a very tall and uber-hunky **Toushiro** here without my mentioning it? Yay! **

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!**

"But Toushiro…"

"It's 'Captain' here, Matsumoto!" He replied calmly, looking up from his stack of papers over to her desk where she was standing with a pout on her face and her arms folded under her breasts.

"_Captain…"_ his lieutenant whined. "It's Valentine's Day! Can't we have the day off?" She purposefully pushed up her arms, further accentuating her assets in hopes to sway the decision of her boyfriend for the past year in her favor. Rangiku knew it was futile, as he always tried to conduct their relationship in a professional manner when in the office but she still felt like she had to try. Besides, it was fun watching him squirm at the mere suggestion.

"Nope. We've got a lot of paperwork to get done, and I'd like to get out of here at a decent time today, so you have to do your share." Toushiro returned his attention to his work, scribbling away diligently. "Besides, you've taken plenty of "time off" this past week alone, Matsumoto. It's about time you helped me."

Reluctantly, Rangiku plopped down behind her desk, and with a few huffs and puffs she began her arduous journey through the forms piled up in front of her. As she signed paper after paper, Rangiku mumbled to herself, but loud enough for her Captain to overhear.

"My captain is so mean, making me do all this work on Valentine's Day when I could be doing way more "fun" things, _especially_ to him! He'll regret it when my breasts sag down to the floor and I won't look good anymore!"

Toushiro stifled a burst of laughter at the irony of the last comment, but she was too wrapped up in her moodiness to even hear it.

While she was busy writing and trying to spite him with her words, Rangiku hadn't noticed Toushiro had stopped working, instead preferring to watch her with amusement bright in his teal eyes as her pile of papers got lower and lower until she stopped- noticing something unusual with her stack.

"What's this?" She asked, finally looking up and catching her Captain's eyes as the grin on his face grew wider. "These papers are hollowed out, and there's a…a box inside!" Dumbfounded, Rangiku quickly took the tiny casket from its hiding place. With a nod of approval from across the room she clicked it open, revealing a shiny silver bangle bracelet with a diamond heart dangling from it. She eyed the jewelry between her fingers in awe, unable to keep the smile from forming on her lips, or the tears from emerging in her eyes. "Gosh Captain…it's beautiful!"

Rangiku was so caught up in the moment she didn't see Toushiro flash-step and was startled when she felt strong, masculine arms embrace her from behind. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rangiku" He whispered softly into her ear, hugging her close to him. "I hope you like it."

"I love it!" She exclaimed, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love it so much!" Toushiro propped Rangiku up onto her desk and rested his hands at her hips as he gazed into her tear-filled eyes.

"Good" He replied, his voice low and deep as he kissed her gently on the lips. She brought her hands up to his head and ran them through his spiked-yet-surprisingly-soft platinum hair, using her nails to scratch along his scalp and he groaned in response, slanting his head to deepen their kiss. When they parted, Rangiku looked upon Toushiro; her eyes half lidded with passion and barely able to catch her breath. "So… does this mean I don't have to do any more work today?"

Toushiro began to laugh, interlocking his hands behind Rangiku's waist as he brought her closer to him. She eyed him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Well…" He started, trying to stifle a giggle. "You didn't really have any work to begin with. I just wanted you to find the bracelet." Rangiku's eyes slit as she tried to comprehend what her captain was telling her. "Look a little closer at your papers, Rangiku…" Toushiro laughed whole heartedly when his lieutenant did as she was told, and even harder when she finally realized that the papers she had been signing weren't official papers at all; just pieces of paper typed up to _look_ important. All they consisted of were rows of capital X's and O's with a mock-dotted line on the bottom for her to sign.

"That's not funny!" She huffed, folding her arms to her chest again, still locked in her Captain's embrace. "I'm serious! That was really mean!" Rangiku tried to be angry, but Toushiro's sudden assault on her neck with soft, tender lips squashed any form of revenge on him she was trying to conjure up on the spot. It was also then she realized after all those years of trying to get him to lighten up it seemed like he finally did. "You actually played a prank on me, Captain! _And_ I have to admit it was a good one too!"

"Well, I _have_ been hanging around you for quite a few years, so it _was_ likely that I'd pick at least _something _up from you." He took the opportunity to steal her lips again before she could protest and she instantly surrendered, melting back into his arms; the bracelet dangled loosely from her wrist. They parted again, and Toushiro rested his head onto her shoulder where he continuously peppered soft kisses along her neck, nibbling here and there, inciting coos and mewls of approval from Rangiku much to his delight.

"So…can we talk about some of those _fun _things you said you wanted to do to me, Rangiku?" He breathed in her ear, and when she shuddered with pleasure from his suggestion he took that reaction as a yes, picking her up and hastily carrying her over to the office couch.

"Captain?" She asked, breathless as he settled her onto the cushions.

"Toushiro_"_ He commanded in a stern, yet soft tone while continuing his assault of her face and neck with his lips.

"But you said not to call you that in the…"

"I know what I said" He replied as he pinned her down; his hands busy while undressing her.

"OK…Toushiro_?_"

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Rangiku replied, gaining her scruples, flipping her captain over onto his back and kissing him senseless. "…I'm going to have so much fun making you _pay_ for that little prank!"

The sudden glint in the eyes of the beautiful woman straddling him on his couch made Toushiro sweat drop. Despite the fact that he had known Rangiku for such a long time, she seemed to have plenty of surprises up her sleeve and was still able to make him nervous any time she wanted to.

"But what about the bracelet?" He tried to reason, but was smothered by her soft, supple lips and huge, ample breasts begging to be touched, and at that moment with a content smile, Toushiro Hitsugaya decided that he deserved whatever punishment she was going to, or rather- willing to give him, wholeheartedly surrendering underneath her.


End file.
